On the Rebound
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: After a failed Valentines confession, Tsuna learns the one fact every true lover holds near and dear: For every failed romance, there’s a delectable rebound just waiting to happen. AUish 6927-oneshot fic-


_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I AM BACK!! I AM FINALLY BACK!! WOOT!! YEAH!! With a monster of a oneshot which I sincerely hope all of you 6927-fans out there enjoy to the fullest. Please forgive me if during my time away I have somehow managed to lose my touch. I promise you, if it's a screwy fic, I'll do my best to make it up to you all later! T.T So without any further ado, I present to you all my latest creation. Please read and enjoy! Constructive criticism will be taken in stride. Thank you! And have a nice day!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

_**Rating: M/NC-17 (for adult content, but seriously, who on here really gives a crap?)**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, pedophilia, Mukuro, and a bit of drama I suppose…**_

_**Summary: After a failed Valentines confession, Tsuna learns the one fact every true lover holds near and dear: For every failed romance, there's a delectable rebound just waiting to happen. AUish 6927-oneshot fic-**_

* * *

_**On the Rebound**_

Tsuna didn't know how it happened. It was just so surreal...

A hoarsely strangled moan escaped his mouth as his fingers splayed apart and desperately clawed at the smooth cold surface of the Oakwood desk. Mukuro rammed into his body repeatedly, and Tsuna began to lose himself beneath the foreign onslaught of sensations.

It was so completely wrong.

He shouldn't be doing this right now…he should have gone straight home after…that…happened. But for some reason, instead, he foolishly sought out the one man who promised to wash it all away. The rejection, the pain, the heartache…Mukuro had promised to make him forget it all.

And looking back now, while being driven to the brink of insanity, Tsuna couldn't decide who the worst character in this scenario was.

Mukuro-sensei, for taking full advantage of his moment of weakness, or himself, for abandoning all common sense and allowing the man to do just that.

Scorching tears ran fast trails down his darkly flushed cheeks, and his vision blurred over as Mukuro's hand encircled and pumped his hard, leaking, neglected shaft in time with his thrusts. Successfully overwhelming Tsuna's senses and causing the brunet to lose all coherent trains of thought from that moment on.

It was just too much.

Tsuna's breath hitched and began coming out in heavily labored huffs and pants. Mukuro groaned lustfully from behind him before leaning forward until he was right next to the boy's ear, licking a simmering path up around the appendage's shell. Subsequently biting down gently on the lobe as he thrust forward against Tsuna's sweet spot, and commanding in a deep, husky voice, "Say my name Tsunayoshi…"

Relishing the loud unbridled gasp that sprang forth as he rolled his hips and applied an almost dangerous amount of pressure to the boy's prostate. Knowing full well that Tsuna was far too gone to rebel against him, and grinning widely in sinful satisfaction as Tsuna ardently pressed backwards onto him and willfully screamed his name out with absolutely no restraint.

Abandoning all sanity and sending them both over the edge into a white hot rapture.

* * *

…**Flashback Sequence…**

_For Tsuna, everything began yesterday afternoon, on the day before Valentines, when he finally grew enough backbone to plan his love confession to the girl of his dreams. Sasagawa Kyoko-chan. _

_It had been simple and sweet._

_He would first buy a bouquet of red roses and a box of high quality chocolates from the store. Then, he would wait until sunset tomorrow evening and invite her to the school's rooftop. And once there, he would offer up his gifts and heart and simply hope for the best._

_He had it all worked out. There was really no way he could screw up._

_But with his no-good reputation, Tsuna figured he'd probably be rejected anyways. After all, a smart, pretty girl like Kyoko-chan would never go for a loser like him. Not in a million years…_

_It wouldn't matter how sweetly he confessed, in the end, she would likely still say no. _

_However, even knowing this, Tsuna still decided to give it a shot anyways. It wasn't like he had anything to lose really. After all, he was used to being embarrassed. _

_And at least if she did reject him, it'd be privately, and he'd still be able to eventually move on. He couldn't let a chance like this slip by, no matter what the risks. Because it would probably be a good while before he could work up his courage again if he let this Valentines pass without giving any effort._

_It had to be now or never. _

_So with that thought in mind, Tsuna latched onto his resolution and waited for the final bell to ring. Still thinking about Kyoko-chan's smile as the clock ticked off the seconds, and even wondering absentmindedly if he should get his tutor something for Valentines as well. _

_Sensei liked chocolate too after all. _

_

* * *

_

_Later on that evening after the bell rang, Tsuna rushed to get out of the classroom._

_Carelessly stuffing a few of his books and supplies into his backpack before flinging the worn thing over his shoulders and hurrying out of the room. Pushing his way easily through the throng of students traveling to and fro in the hallways and making his way unseen to the front entrance. _

_Practically racing out of the building as his feet carried him swiftly off school grounds and towards the nearest convenience store. Never looking back and thanking god he didn't have afterschool sessions on Thursdays. _

_Else he'd never make it to town before closing time. _

_

* * *

_

_When Tsuna got to the store, he immediately headed towards the flower and candy isles. Knowing they'd be fully stocked because of Valentines Day and wondering if he should get Kyoko-chan a stuffed bear to go along with the chocolate and roses. _

_Instantly deciding against the idea once he noticed just how pricey the roses and chocolates were, and after a bit of deliberation, hesitantly grabbing up an extra smaller package of chocolates for Sensei. In a bloody heart shaped box. _

_How quaint. Mukuro-sensei would surely tease him._

_Tsuna's mouth involuntarily twitched as he fought back a smile. And his eyes lit up strangely as he sighed lightly and headed over to the checkout counter. _

_

* * *

_

"_Thank you very much Ma'aam." He said politely with a bow to the older woman behind the register as she printed out his receipt and handed him the full grocery bag. Her bright eyes twinkled at him, crinkling delicately around their edges as she smiled and replied warmly, "Always a pleasure. You have a nice evening young man. I wish you the best of luck with your lady." _

_Tsuna blushed and laughed a bit. Before running a hand through his hair, grinning nervously, and murmuring under his breath, "Thanks, I'm gonna need it…" _

_Growing even redder in the face as the woman laughed heartily in response and waved as he exited the storefront. _

_Thinking to himself, he really would need all the luck he could get._

_

* * *

_

_Friday came quickly, bringing with it sunshine and clear blue skies. Tsuna awoke early that morning, before his alarm clock had the chance to shriek, feeling groggy and horribly unbalanced within. Uneasily wondering if he'd really made the right choice in buying those roses and chocolates yesterday, then simultaneously deciding that it was really too late to chicken out. _

_Tsuna yawned mutely and stretched his arms above his head. Blinking his eyes repetitively to clear his blurry vision as he sat upright, and sighing heavily before placing his bare feet on the floor. _

_It was time for battle. _

_

* * *

_

_30 minutes later found Tsuna standing fully clothed in front of his bedroom mirror with a broken and mangled comb in hand and a highly aggravated look on his face. Now beginning to seriously debate the pros and cons of taking the weed whacker to his unruly mop of hair before heading out to school. _

_Seeing as it just would not cooperate under ordinary grooming methods._

_Tsuna groaned and huffed lightly at his reflection before giving up the ghost and dropping the broken comb on the dresser top. Finally coming to the conclusion that his hair was simply untamable, and deciding to just pray Kyoko-chan didn't get turned off by his messy appearance. _

'_Cause really, there were merely some things he couldn't help. _

_

* * *

_

_After he finished primping, Tsuna retrieved the roses and chocolates off his pretty much empty book shelf and placed the items carefully into his backpack. Making room for them around his school books, and smiling in satisfaction with a small nod as he resealed the bag._

_Then cautiously sliding the pack over his shoulders before exiting the bedroom and walking downstairs, allowing his nostrils to be filled with the delicious smell of breakfast, and greeting his mother with a bright grin before sitting down at the kitchen table to eat. _

_Finishing his meal off quickly in less than 10 minutes and rushing out the front door after kissing Nana goodbye on the cheek. Never noticing the knowing look on his mother's face as he exited the house, and not hearing her softly say with a happy smile to the empty air, "Good luck Tsu-kun." _

_

* * *

_

_The day passed by slowly._

_So slowly in fact, that Tsuna found himself repeatedly glancing over at the clock during class just to make sure the damn thing hadn't stopped working all of a sudden._

_Tsuna's eye twitched as he slumped down wearily in his desk. The teacher continued to drone on in the background. _

_Only 2 more hours till lunch break. _

_The roses would probably be dead before sundown. Tsuna sighed and fought the urge to rip his hair out._

_

* * *

_

_Lunch break came and went. And class was over before Tsuna could find the energy to shout hallelujah. It was a miracle, he thought soullessly as the last bell rang._

_A. Fricken. Miracle. _

_Tsuna was up in a flash, with his backpack strapped securely over his shoulders, and an almost blinding smile on his face. _

_Thank god!_

_

* * *

_

_The first place Tsuna headed once out of prison was to Mukuro-sensei's classroom. His feet ate up the distance purposefully, and his mind focused on getting in and out quickly so he could find Kyoko-chan to invite her to the roof. _

_It would be sunset soon, and he didn't want to be late. _

_Tsuna reached the room in record time. And he unwaveringly pulled the sliding door open and entered the vicinity. Causing Mukuro, who was seated behind his desk grading papers, to look up and raise an eyebrow at Tsuna's winded and dramatic appearance. _

"_Oya oya…you're early today. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tsuna took a series of deep breaths as he strode quickly over to a random desk, dumping his backpack on top of it and digging inside to procure Mukuro's chocolate. Coloring slightly as he turned around with the package in hand, and marching up to Mukuro's desk to place the small box on top of it. _

_Ignoring Mukuro's surprised and vaguely amused expression as the man wordlessly picked it up and gave him a very odd look in return, hastily explaining before Mukuro jumped the gun, "I-its just to say thanks for tutoring me." Tsuna then shuffled a bit on his feet before rushing back over to the backpack and pulling out the bouquet and larger second box of chocolates. _

_Now feeling more than a little bothered by Mukuro's mismatched stare, and murmuring as he headed back out of the classroom, "…I'll be back in a few minutes or so…there's just something I need to take care of first. Enjoy the chocolates…" Trailing off softly as he left the room without a second glance back. _

_Leaving behind a silent Mukuro, who stared after him for a few drawn out seconds before smiling bitterly and opening the heart shaped box of chocolates._

_Popping one of the sweet morsels into his mouth and letting it melt slowly on his tongue as he glared coldly out the window at the rapidly setting sun. _

_

* * *

_

_Tsuna held the chocolates and roses to his chest as he ran quickly through the halls, searching every nook and cranny for Kyoko-chan. 'She should still be here…she always stays late to help cleanup…'_

_Tsuna skidded to a clumsy halt in front of her classroom. Peeking through the doors eagerly in search of her, and hiding the presents carefully behind his back. _

_When he didn't see her amongst any of the leftover students, a disappointed frown took shape on his face. Tsuna sighed heavily and called out in question, "Excuse me, have any of you seen Kyoko-chan?" _

_One of the girls looked up from cleaning the chalkboard and flashed him a smile before saying, "You just missed her. She left about 15 minutes ago. I think she may have headed to the roof though, so if you need her, I'd suggest checking there first." Tsuna's heart quickened in his chest and he smiled back at the girl before saying quickly, "Thank you!" Leaving the doorway and rushing off in the direction of the roof. _

_Not once questioning why Kyoko-chan would be there right now, and racing blindly through the vacant halls with the sound of his heart beating loud as a drum in his ears._

_

* * *

_

_Tsuna climbed the stairs leading up to the roof with a nervous smile on his face. Thinking to himself, this was it. Now was the time to put his courage to the test. He just needed to go up there, be a man, and put his heart on the line. _

_There was no turning back. He had to do this. _

_Tsuna took a deep shaky breath as he reached the door leading to the roof, and he grabbed onto the cold knob with a sweaty palm before twisting it slowly and deliberately walking out into the fresh cool air. _

_If only he had've turned back._

_

* * *

_

_At first glance the roof was empty. Tsuna felt his heart sink. He walked further out onto the roof, only to freeze up abruptly at the sound of a light giggle resounding from his right. He knew that voice. He would know that voice anywhere…_

_Tsuna's heart took flight once more as he turned around in the direction of the sound with bright eyes, ready to call out Kyoko's name and make his confession, when suddenly…he heard another voice. _

_This one, distinctly male. _

"_You're beautiful Kyoko." said the voice. Tsuna's throat tightened painfully and his heart dropped to hell when he heard her sigh breathlessly and say adoringly, "Mochida-kun…"_

_The bouquet fell to the ground beside him. And without his conscious consent, Tsuna's feet carried him forward. When he finally got within view of Kyoko, he forgot to breathe, and his heart broke in two. _

_There she was, with her arms wrapped tightly around Mochida, eyes closed, kissing him deeply without a care in the world as the sun set behind them. She looked to be on cloud nine. _

_And Tsuna, still standing weakly as his world fell apart, hung his head and backed away silently into the shadows with the large box of chocolates clutched loosely in his hand. The tears came one by one. Slowly pouring forth until he was blinded once more. _

_And before he even realized it, Tsuna was running back down the stairs, flying quickly to the one place he knew was safe. _

_

* * *

_

_This time, when Tsuna burst through the door, Mukuro-sensei was nowhere in sight. _

_Tsuna's knees swiftly gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor in a pathetic mass of brokenhearted adolescence. _

_He didn't even have the strength to get back up again. _

_So he just sat there, and softly cried his eyes out. The box of chocolates now lay forgotten beside him, and the doorway remained half open to allow the sound of his tears to drift unheard out into the empty school hallway._

_Sometimes, life was just so unfair._

_

* * *

_

_Mukuro was in a foul mood. Anyone within range with half a brain could tell. His eyes narrowed down to red and blue slits as he stared into the nearly empty box of chocolates. _

_Only one left. _

_Mukuro radiated ire as he scowled, picked up the last of the candies, and popped it into his mouth. The sweet flavor melted delicately into his taste buds, and Mukuro couldn't help but sigh as he reclosed the bare box filled with wrappers, tossing it into the nearest garbage can. _

_It was time to head out. _

_Mukuro stood from the table he was seated at and made to exit the blandly furnished teacher's lounge. Walking leisurely out of the vicinity and moving slowly towards his classroom._

_Thinking to himself, Tsunayoshi had better be back by now. _

_

* * *

_

_When Mukuro finally reached the classroom, the last thing he expected to find was an open door and a red eyed Tsuna sitting dejectedly in the middle of the floor, sniffling softly in between hiccups and hugging his knees loosely to his chest. _

_Mukuro blinked twice at the sight before sliding the door shut quietly behind him. Tsuna gave a small start at the sound, but didn't look up to greet him. Opting instead to pull his knees in closer to his chest and bury his face in his arms. _

_Mukuro sighed mutely and allowed his demeanor to soften for the sake of his pupil. Speaking gently as he walked over and squatted down in front of Tsuna, "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what happened, now would you Tsunayoshi-kun?" _

_Smiling a bit as Tsuna predictably shook his head and remained silent. _

"_Well, if you're not going to tell me what happened, then I suppose I'll simply have to guess." Mukuro heaved a dramatic sigh before seating himself Indian style on the floor and crossing his arms thoughtfully in front of him. Staring at Tsuna's figure as the boy hunched into himself even further, and allowing his eyes to glance briefly over at the fallen box of unopened chocolates, before deciding on the first scenario with a dark shadow on his face. _

"_You finally confessed to the girl you like and she dumped you." Mukuro bluntly stated. Watching surely as Tsuna stiffened but shook his head to the negative in reply, before inquiring again with an almost bitter tinge in his voice as he unfolded his arms and leaned backwards, "Then if she didn't dump you, why are you upset?" Tsuna sniffed again and after a few moments of awkward silence managed a hoarse whisper, "…she was with another guy…"_

_Mukuro's lips parted in a silent 'oh', and he leaned forward again with a light chuckle to rest his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. Smiling warmly in an understanding facade as Tsuna finally looked up at him with large watery doe brown eyes before inhaling sharply and launching himself without warning into Mukuro's inviting chest. _

_Breaking down into tears all over again as Mukuro sighed and held him close. Wondering inwardly why he lets the boy do this to him as he strokes Tsuna's disheveled hair in a comforting gesture and waits for the storm to pass over. _

_

* * *

_

_Mukuro didn't know how long he sat there holding Tsuna as he wept, but he figured it had to have been quite some time since the sun had just about disappeared from the sky. It would be nightfall soon, but the boy still didn't look ready to let him go. _

_Mukuro chuckled softly and continued to run his fingers idly through Tsuna's hair. 'You could have him now.' Mukuro felt his pulse quicken as that stray thought ran through his mind. 'It would be so easy…and you'd be doing the both of you a favor.' _

_Mukuro frowned slightly and made a conscious effort to keep his hand moving, silently cursing his wayward thoughts. 'Just look at him. So vulnerable…so naïve…so heartbroken. You could wash it all away for him. Make him forget her. Make him want you…'_

_Mukuro's breath hitched, and without his conscious consent, his eyes trailed down over Tsuna's slender outline. Suddenly feeling acutely aware of their close proximity, and realizing just what a predicament he has gotten himself into. _

_Tsuna pressed further into his chest and Mukuro found his arms tightening automatically around the brunet. Wondering absentmindedly if the boy was asleep or not. _

'_Come on…you can't let this chance go to waste. Who knows when you'll get another moment like this? Just look at him, he's practically yours now.' Mukuro's hand froze, and he did his best to ignore his thoughts and simply remain still. But it was just too damn hard. _

_Tsuna was now breathing easily, and the tears had stopped. But still, the boy held on. _

_Mukuro figured that had to count for something. _

_And so, he gave in._

_

* * *

_

_Tsuna wasn't sure what happened when Mukuro-sensei's hand had stopped shifting through his hair. But suddenly, he felt less at ease, and more worried. It was the way Mukuro grew stiff beneath him, and how the man's arms tightened around his body which alerted him to something being wrong. _

_Tsuna said nothing and pressed himself even further into Mukuro's chest, hoping to receive a bit more comfort before the man decided to let him go. Tightening his hold as Mukuro's arms loosened suddenly around him, and closing his eyes in a well executed sleep guise as the man said his name firmly in a tone that automatically made him frown slightly and look up. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun…would you like to forget about it?" Tsuna blinked slowly as Mukuro leaned down and stared him straight in the eyes. Wondering at the strange look on the man's face as he sniffed and said miserably after a pregnant pause, "…yes…"_

_Feeling his breath quicken strangely as Mukuro slowly smiled at him and kissed his forehead, saying soothingly afterwards, "Then please, allow me to be of assistance…"_

_

* * *

_

_Tsuna flushed crimson when Mukuro tilted his head up tenderly and stared deeply into his eyes. Kissing his left cheek first, then his right, the tip of his nose, his chin, and before he could even register it, Mukuro's lips were pressed against his own in a soft kiss. _

_Tsuna's head swam, and his mouth fell open slightly when Mukuro pulled back after the brief contact. Only to dive right back in and steal his breath away in one fell swoop. Tsuna didn't have the will nor opportunity to object, and he was practically putty in his sensei's hands. _

_Mukuro's arm held him upright as he melted into the kiss, and Tsuna's hands slid up automatically to rest on Mukuro's shoulders as a tongue prodded for entrance into his mouth, which was readily given. _

_Tsuna moaned breathily as Mukuro ravished him, and his face flushed even deeper as their tongues met and Mukuro's hand found its way down to cup his ass. Firmly massaging his rump through the fabric of his pants and maneuvering Tsuna's legs around his waist in order to lift them both up off the floor in a quick acrobatic movement that left him winded enough to temporarily break the kiss for air. _

_Chuckling in amusement as Tsuna panted with wide eyes and clung to him like a second skin as Mukuro moved them over to his desk. Carelessly sweeping the center of it clean and situating Tsuna on top the clear surface. Grinning wolfishly as the brunet blushed darkly at his show of strength and attaching his mouth to the underside of Tsuna's jaw. Sucking fiercely at the reddening skin and working skillfully with deft fingers to unbutton the boy's shirt. _

_Tsuna tilted his head to the side and stared at Mukuro with glazed eyes before reaching out and pulling awkwardly at the man's tie. Jumping a bit when Mukuro's busy fingers grazed a nipple, and successfully pulling the tie off just as that mouth detached and began descending lower on a hot track to his exposed torso. _

_Tsuna's breath came out in short spurts. And the heat rushed down in a heady path to his groin when Mukuro took a rosy nipple into his mouth and began licking and sucking around the tender flesh. _

_Tsuna arched his back into the touch, and his hands made fists beside him on the desktop. Mukuro then moved across his chest and gave the second bud the same treatment. Towering over Tsuna and pushing him down onto his back as his hands skated lower to the waistline of Tsuna's pants and began undoing the belt buckle and zipper. _

"…_Mukuro-sensei…." Tsuna moaned with a shudder as he felt his pants come lose. His crotch hardened even more when Mukuro gave his nipple one final slow lick before raising his head to stare lustfully into Tsuna's brown orbs. Smiling at the innocence, lust, and trust he saw present, and saying with a gentle lilt in his voice, "Just relax. I promise, by the time we're through, you won't remember anything but me."_

_Tsuna smiled back at him nervously, and ever so slowly, nodded his head in assent. _

_And Mukuro, made good on his promise right then and there. _

…**End Flashback…**

_

* * *

_Tsuna stared timidly at Mukuro as the man wiped him clean of their fluids, now feeling much lighter, but also emptier than he could ever recall. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't summon up his voice.

After yet another failed attempt at speech, Tsuna simply flushed and waited for Mukuro to finish removing the evidence.

God, when he said it like that, it sounded so dirty...

Tsuna bit his lip to suppress an inappropriate laugh, but failed miserably as a small giggle still managed to escape his throat. Mukuro paused at the sound, and looked up at him with a bemused smirk before raising an eyebrow and saying shortly, "That good?"

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from grinning sheepishly in embarrassment for his behavior, and Mukuro just shook his head with a grin of his own before pressing his forehead to Tsuna's. Making sure to look the boy straight in the eyes as he flippantly stated, "You know I could lose my job for this."

Tsuna blushed and guiltily averted his gaze, mumbling softly in response, "I won't tell if you don't…" Giving a confused start as Mukuro chuckled playfully and ruffled his already messy hair. Blinking naively up at the man as he sighed lightly and said, "Dear sweet Tsunayoshi-kun, I do not kiss and tell."

Right before sealing Tsuna's mouth with a passionate kiss.

* * *

And it was at that precise moment that Sawada Tsunayoshi learned the true value of heartbreak, in the form of the one fact that every true lover holds near and dear:

_**For every failed romance, there's a delectable rebound just waiting to happen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

::

_**::The End::**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews and feedback will be much appreciated! –cheeky grin- Until we meet again! Ja NE!**_

* * *

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!

The one and ONLY!


End file.
